Show Me How To Love
by WhisperedNonsense2.0
Summary: Ikuto claims he doesn't need love.All he need is the girls at his feet.But what will happen when new girl,Amu,transfer to his school and start taking his fame?Is she out to get him or to teach him the meaning of love? Please read! Amuto. Rated T for lang.
1. The Girl with the Pink Hair

**Me: Tehe**

**Fiona-chan: What's with you Rini-chan, my best friend, whose real name is Monica, but prefers "Rini".**

**Me: Oh Fiona-chan, my best friend, whose real name is ****Kyanna, but has a alter-ego named "Fiona", I'm so excited.**

**Fiona-chan: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause this is my first ever fan fiction! And it's Amuto and I'm going to post it on the web!**

**Fiona-chan: Oh yea, that obsession with Amuto thing you was telling me about. Big deal.**

**Me: It _IS _a big deal Fiona-chan! I mean, it Amuto. 'Nuf said.**

**Fiona-chan: Whatever. Now if you did a Death Note fan fiction THAT would be cool!**

**Me: Just say you like Amuto so people won't hate you.**

**Fiona-chan: Fine. I love Amuto.**

**Me: Thank you~! Now do the disclaimer, if you will.**

**Fiona: The what?**

**Me: And you call yourself an anime fan. Sigh. I don't own Shugo Chara, the company NBC, or the made up place(I think) "Clean & Go". Please support the original owners. Thanks!**

**Fiona-chan: Oh, _that's _a disclaimer… ENJOY~!**

**

* * *

****~Normal P.O.V~**

"Kyaa!", "Ikuto-Sempai!", "He's soooo hott~!!!", "I hope he looks over here!"

"_It's the same thing everyday," _Ikuto Tsukiyomi thought as he made his way to Seyio Academe. Every girl he passed squealed as they blushed and every guy glared at the attention he was getting. Yup, typical day. Now don't get me wrong; Ikuto enjoyed this. Very much, I should add. He had even used his good looks to seduce girls into doing things that he was just to lazy to do. One time, he ask a girl named Utau to pick up his dry cleaning. Of course she agreed and almost ran to "Clean & Go" to pick up his clothes. Although Ikuto thought he had a easy fix, he ended up getting clean clothes and a stalker_. "That Utau girl is a sick puppy"_ Ikuto thought, remembering the day when he caught Utau clinging to his balcony trying to take pictures.

Now, turning the corner, he saw his two good friends laughing about something. He quicken his pace to catch up.

"Yo," he said to them when he caught up.

"Hey man! Hey, did you see that new show on, god what's that channel called?" One of his friend, Kukai, said becoming lost in his thought.

"Anyway," his other friend, Tadase said, pushing Kukai out of the way to, now, be in the middle of the three boys. "You're pretty early today, Ikuto-nii-san." Tadase and Ikuto has known each other since they were in the 3rd grade and Tadase always looked up to him. Ikuto tried many times to convince him to just call him "Ikuto", but Tadase insisted on adding "nii-san".

"Well my parents are at it again, so I wanted to get out of there." Ikuto said.

"They ain't ever go stop, huh?" Tadase laughed. It was true. They might never stop, but it was OK. They loved each other, and arguing was how they showed it. Ikuto never believed that though. He just wished they would split up like normal people did. He didn't understand why they keep making up. _"If they argue, they hate each other, right? Then split up!" _Ikuto thought. Ikuto had told his friends this once, but they truly believe that his parents were in love. Tadase even thought it was sweet. That's why he was so easy to laugh it off, but Ikuto could never think like that. Probably because he had never been in love and didn't know how it felt…

"NBC! That's what it's called!" Kukai shouted. Tadase and Ikuto glared at him before they all laughed. They continued to walking

**~Later~**

"And then I was like, 'you wanna go out with me?' and she had the nerves to say,,,"

"OH MY GOD! Will you stop?! No one wants to know about your stupid love life. Isn't that right, Ikuto-nii-san?" Tadase screamed at Kukai who took the liberty of using the entire walk to school to explain every girl that shot him down. Being sure to use LOTS of details. Ikuto had drowned him out, but Tadase wasn't as fortunate.

"Plllleeasse! You should be taking lessons, lower-classmen." Kukai retorted back.

"Why would I?!" Tadase screamed.

"You two are really annoying." Ikuto mumbled, but they heard.

"_I'm _not annoying! It's this fan boy over here." Kukai said pointed at Tadase, pissing him off more. Kukai and Tadase had never liked each other. Mainly because they competed for the friendship of Ikuto. This had been going on since the 4th grade when Ikuto invited both Tadase and Kukai to the park to play. They, there, declared eternal rivalry towards each other. Ikuto had just sighed and went along with their trivial agreement.

Tadase and Kukai was in the middle of their debate on who's a better friend for Ikuto, when both their heads turned to the crowd forming in front of the school gates. When Ikuto didn't hear his friends, he too looked up too.

"What's going on?" Ikuto asked.

~Ikuto's P.O.V~

The crowd was getting bigger as we tried to get though. We finally made to the front and saw what had gotten everyone hyped up. A girl; a pink haired girl. She had a annoyed look on her blushing face. She turned to the crowded to glare at every, last, one of us.

**~To Be Continued~**

**

* * *

****Me: Kyaaaa!!**

**Fiona-chan: Sigh. I will admit, that was OK.**

**Me: Really? No crap, right?**

**Fiona-chan: Of course. But apart of me only is saying that cause I don't want to depress you.**

**Me: …**

**Fiona-chan: Rini-chan?**

**Me: I'LL TAKE IT! Arigato~!**

**Fiona-chan: Thanks for reading everyone. And Rini-chan apologizes if sum feels it suckish or wasn't long enough…**

**Me: Yea! Gomen~!**

**Fiona-chan: Please Review! **

**Me: Wow, great ending, Fiona-chan.**

**Fiona-chan: Thanks!**

**Fiona-chan and Me: Bye-bye~!**


	2. A New Rival!

**Me: …Can you believe it Fiona-Chan?**

**Fiona-chan: Nope!**

**Me: Three reviews in one day!**

**Fiona-chan: You must be _really_ proud?**

**Me: Your sarcasm is noted, and I _am_ proud. They all was like**

**they want the next chapter and everything! Tehe! I wasn't expecting reviews 'till, like, the 4th chapter. I feel _sooo_ adored~!**

**Fiona-chan: Oh, the whole "I don't think people are gonna like my story" thing, huh?**

**Me: You know me so well, Fiona-chan~!**

**Fiona-chan: Well of course I do. Speaking of Amu and Ikuto…"**

**Me: Huh? Who was talking about Amu-chan and Ikuto-sama?**

**Fiona-chan: Now that you mention them; I've been reading a lot of those fan fictions on , and a lot of people have Amu and Ikuto in their chats. Why don't you?**

**Me: Well, umm, I couldn't possibly bother them, and, umm…I don't even have their number. _*nervous laughter*_**

**Fiona-chan: Yes you do. _-holds up phone-_**

**Me: Umm, they're probably not even home, Fiona-chan…**

**Fiona-chan: Uh-un. I already called. They said they'd loved to come~!**

**Me: Oh….great…**

**Fiona-chan: … Don't tell me you feel intimidated by the coolness of them?!**

**Me: …Maybe…**

**Fiona-chan: Well that's gonna change today. Rini-chan, you're meeting Amu and Ikuto!**

**Me: Ehh?!?! B-b-but, Fiona-chan!**

**Fiona-chan: Rini-chan doesn't own anything and would like to thank those who commented on the first chapter. You guys really gave her confidence. Thanks. Please support the original owners and enjoy!**

**Me: W-wait, Fiona-chan! Don't do the disclaimer without my approval!**

**

* * *

****Last time on "Show Me How To Love":**

_It's the same thing everyday," _Ikuto Tsukiyomi thought as he made his way to school…Every girl he passed squealed as they blushed…He just wished his parents would just split up like normal people did. He didn't understand why they keep making up. _"If they argue, they hate each other right? Then split up!"_…The crowd was getting bigger as we tried to get though. We finally made it to the front and saw what had gotten everyone hyped. A girl. A pink haired girl. She had a annoyed look on her blushing face. She turned to the crowded and glared at every, last, one of us….!

**

* * *

****~Ikuto P.O.V~**

We were all silence for that long moment. No one moved. Who am I kidding? No one blinked! We all just continued to stare at thepink haired girl.

"Hey!" I recognized the voice. I glance over to see Utau out of the crowd. Someone must have pushed out to influence her to say something to the girl. She walked slowly to the girl, obviously hesitating.

"Umm…I'm U-U-Uatu Hoshina. N-n-nice to m-meet you…" She stammered. Oh, brother…

The girl stared at her, with just a hint of disbelief. After a short moment, the girl smiled. But it didn't look happy or excited. It was more like she'd known Utau would say that; kind of wicked, even.

"Nice to meet you~!" She sang. The entire crowd flinched back at the sound of her voice. It was mature, but still sounded as if a child was standing in front of us. But she obviously wasn't a child. She looked like she was in my grade, by I sucked at guessing things like that. Her hair was pull into a side ponytail. Holding it together was a red "X" hairclip. Her uniform was black, like the rest of us, but instead of having the black knee high socks the girls wore, hers was red. I was pretty sure that was a violation, but I could tell already that she knew that…and she didn't care.

"I'm Amu Hinamori," she said. "Do you all always stare at the knew student, or am I the first?" She asked the crowd.

"You would be the first." Nagihiko Fujisaki said, stepping out of the crowd. "I'm Nagihiko. Pleased to meet you Amu-chan." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Show off," I heard someone call. _"Typical Negi, in my opinion." _I thought.

"Hi. You seem good enough. Would you care to show me around?" She said. The look on Negi's face told me that he was taken back by this.

"Of-of-of course" He stammered. Whoa! No girl had ever made him do that before. He was ALMOST as smooth as me when it came to girls. Almost.

"Would you carry this?" She said, handing her book bag to Negi and walking away. He simply nodded and followed. _"What was with that girl?" _I thought, continuing to stare at her.

**~Later in homeroom~ **

**~Normal P.O.V~**

The entire school was buzzing about the new school. Rumors were already flying! Her mom was the chief editor of a very important newspaper and her father photographed celebrities. Apparently, because of certain reasons, Amu moved here, to Tokyo, without her parents. Her personality has already noted as "Cool 'N'Sassy". All the guys was drooling over her and the girls had already formed a "We love Amu Hinormori" Club. The only one that wasn't getting excited over her was Ikuto. "Just another girl. Another girl I can control." Ikuto thought, but, again, it's only homeroom. A lot of things could change by the end of the day…

**~Ikuto's P.O.V~**

I walked into homeroom with three minutes before the bell. I walked over to my seat.

"Ikuto-sama," Utau said suddenly next to me. I never knew how she did that, but I didn't jump. "I know you might be nervous about Anu-chan transferring, but that's no need to-"

"Who said I was nervous?"

"I had just thought that…"

"Look Utau-

"Some of the girls dropped out of you fan club to join Amu's, so I figured you might be worried…"she interjected

"Utau, my fans won't leave me," I said taking the opportunity to use my "special power". Bending down to her level, since I was taller then almost every girl in this school, I blow my breath on her. She shivered; I smirked. "and besides, all I need is you in _my_ fan club."

"Okay.." she breathed.

I sat down in my seat, while Utau stood frozen. I tried my hardest not to laugh but it was getting pretty difficult. After a moment, a girl call Utau over and she stumbled over the her.

"Same old Ikuto." Negi said, taking his seat behind me.

"I could say the same thing to you. What was with that girl this morning." I had to ask. I had known him for almost all my life and never once had he did what a girl told him to do. He used his…sensitivity to get people under his control. Which is one of the reasons we're such good friends, and why we would have made great enemies. In fact, that's how we started. In elementary school, we would compete to see who could get the most girls in out fan clubs. The competition was going well until his mom got a divorce for the 3rd time. And somehow, we began friends.

"Well actually-"

_BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

"Tell ya later." Negi whispered as the Nikaidou-sensei walked in. Ditzy as ever, Nikaidou tripped over the leg of the podium and the class roared. I just sighed as class begun.

"Class," Nikaidou began. "as you all my know, we have a new student. ."

"It's Hi_n_amori, baka!" She entered the class, and the class imminently began to gasp and squeal. She stood next to the podium, smiling the same wicked smile from earlier.

"Yes, my apologies." Nikaidou, shocked like the rest of us by her boldness, said.

"Whaaatever."

"Umm, well, I'm pretty sure you know who she is-"

"Please, _everybody_ know who _I_ am." She said, tilting her head in the air. Ok, this girl was officially weird. Weird and conceited. Probably even more stuck up then me, which I didn't even thing was possible.

"Yes, well, you can take your seat next to Tsukiyomi-san. Nikaidou gestured to the seat next to mine. _"Great." _I thought, looking at it. She looked at me, then the seat. Me then the seat. Me and then the seat. Finally she grinned widely. She happily skipped to the front row to stand in front of my desk. She bent down to look me in my eyes. I easily kept up my cool-guy persona.

"I hear you're the most popular guy in school," She whispered, moving her eyes to examine me. "I see why. Well, you can kiss your fame goodbye, because I'm gonna take it all away. Tehe~!

And with that she walked over to her desk, grinning the same smile from before. I couldn't believe what had happen. My eyes stayed glued to the front as I processed it. _"Did I just make a enemy?"_

I looked over at her. She had her face glued to the board, obviously bored. She looked at me and smiled the wicked smile. I turned my head back to the front.

"_I'd say so."_

**~To Be Continued~**

**

* * *

****Fiona-chan: Hurry up, Rini-chan; they're here!**

**Me: I'm not sure about this…**

**Fiona-chan: Suck it up! **_**-open door- **_**Hey you guys!**

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**Amu: Hi, hi!**

**Fiona-chan: Please, please, come in! **_**-closed door behind them- **_**I'm Fiona and this is Rini-chan. **_**-gestures to Rini-chan- **_**She's the girl who's making your lived better with her fan fictions!**

**Amu: **_**-walks over to Rini-chan- **_**Nice to meet you.**

**Ikuto: Sure is.**

**Me: tehehehehehehehe!**

**Fiona-chan: You'll have to excuse her; she's a little spazy. **

**Ikuto: That's OK. So, I hear I'm your favorite anime character.**

**Me: T-t-that's right, I-I-Ikuto-sama!**

**Amu- Oh god, don't tell me you're a fan girl of **_**his**_**? What's so great about Ikuto, anyway?**

**Ikuto: Oh lay off her, Amu. I think it's cute. **_**-winks at Rini-chan, she faints-**_

**Fiona-chan: An-ti-ways…Who's doing the ending? Rini-chan, how bout you?**

**Me: _-still knocked out-_**

**Fiona-chan: Sigh.**

**Ikuto: I'll do it.**

**Me: _-pops up-_ Seriously?! Sugoi!!!**

**Ikuto: Rini-chan would like to thank everyone for reading. Please review. See ya.**

**Me: Ahhhhh! Ikuto-sama said my name~!**

**Fiona-chan: Technically, "Rini-chan" is not your real name.**

**Me: DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME!!!!**

**Amu: Well bye!**

**Me: Huh? Oh, yea-"**

**Fiona-chan and Me: Ja neh!**


	3. Checkmate

**Me: So Fiona-chan how was your 4th**** of July?**

**Fiona: Well, I ate, talked to family I didn't like and got popped by a fire cracker. It was the BEST 4****th**** of July ever!**

**Me: Cool!**

**Amu: Hi, minna.**

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**Me: **_**-pushes Amu out the way- **_**Hi, Ikuto-sama!**

**Ikuto: Hello, Rini-chan.**

**Me: Tehehehehe!!!**

**Amu: **_**-gets up-**_** Here we go again. What's so great about Ikuto anyway?**

**Me: Gomen, Amu. He's just soooo cute~! You don't have to be worried though.**

**Amu: Well, I guess it's…wait. Why would I be worried?**

**Me: Cause you think I'm gonna steal Ikuto-sama from you. **

**Amu: HUH?!?!**

**Me: Yea, but don't flip out, I already have a boyfriend.**

**Fiona: Really?! Who?**

**Me: Zac Efron. ^_^**

**Fiona and Ikuto: _**

**Me: It's true! He just doesn't know it yet…**

**Fiona: You know he already has a girlfriend: Vanessa Hudgens.**

**Me: Oh, you see, they're not dating, she just hepatize him.**

**Fiona: **_**Really?**_

**Me: Yup! See it all started when-**

**Amu: EXCUSE ME! I'm not worried about Ikuto being taken from me. I never had him! And besides, I only love Tadase-kun.**

**Me: Oh please.**

**Fiona: Don't tell me you're still on that.**

**Ikuto: Amu, won't you just admit that you're absolutely in love with me.**

**Amu: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!?!**

**Ikuto: The hug. **_**-smirks at Amu-**_

**Me: Oooooh, the hug was epic!**

**Fiona: You mean in the manga?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Fiona: That was cute, Amu.**

**Amu: You all don't understand. I only hugged him cause I was worried. The world wouldn't be the same without him.**

**Ikuto: Ha! Pay up, Fi-chan.**

**Fiona: Fine. **_**-hands Ikuto 5 dollars-**_

**Amu: WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!?!**

**Ikuto: We betted to see when you'll admit you'll miss me if I left.**

**Fiona: I bet after the 5****th**** chapter; he said before. But that was foul play, Ik-kun.**

**Me: Wait.**

**Amu: Thank you, Rini. Now explain to them how that was wrong.**

**Me: Huh? No that's not I'm upset about; I betted too just for something different.**

**Amu: Rini!!!!**

**Me: What I'm upset about is that Fiona-chan and Ikuto-sama have cute nicknames for each other. THAT'S NOT FAIR! I loved Ikuto-sama longer than Fiona-chan.**

**Fiona: Will you please get over it. Nothing going on between us.**

**Me: _**

**Ikuto: I'm sorry, Rini-chan.**

**Me: IT'S OK IKUTO-SAMA!!!! IT'S MY FAULT!!**

**Fiona: Sigh.**

**Amu: What's with people today?!**

**Me: Disclaimer!!!!**

**Fiona: Rini-chan doesn't own anything.**

**Amu: **_**-sulking- **_**Please support the original owners…**

**Me: Oh cheer up, Amu-chan! It's story time! Tehe!**

**Ikuto: Enjoy.**

* * *

~Ikuto P.O.V~

It had been two months since Amu Hinamori transferred to my school. Two months since she declared us rivals. And two months since three of my fan clubs broken up and the last two had less then 10 members. I was losing. That wasn't the worst part though. Oh, no. the worst part was that I was caring. Before she came along I had never even thought about the fan clubs. But now, I find myself checking in on them everyday. Plus, everybody knew I was worried. This pleased Amu very much.

The bell sound and students ran out of the class to the front of the building. It being Friday, I would, yet again, use the weekend to think of new ways to get my members back. I couldn't understand how she did it. How she become so popular so quick. It wasn't possible. It wasn't human.

"Attention people!" a familiar voice called, breaking my thoughts. I looked up to find myself already in front of the building. "_Time passes by fast when you're plotting revenge_." I thought as I turned to the pink haired girl standing on a nearby bench just in front of the office. Once everyone quieted down, she continued.

"I'm having a Sweet Sixteen this weekend at Tokyo Towers**(Me: I'm not sure if that's a real place, but I don't own it.)** and everybody's invited! Just got to the office to get your invitation." Amu said smiling, as if she already knew the response the crowd would make. Everybody dashed to the office to claim their invite. I sighed. I seemed to be doing that often.

"Ikuto-kun!" She said, waving at me. I still couldn't get her. One day I was '-kun', then the next day she used my full name, and other times she just used my first. Because of this, I had never knew what _I _should call her. Seeing as if I'd really address her…

She jumped of the bench and skipped over to me. "Well I hope you'll be attending my birthday party."

"Well actually-"

"And don't say you got stuff to do. The blonde one going out of town, the goofy one has a date, and Nagihiko-kun visiting some tea factory with his mum. You're completely free~!

Whoa, she was fast. I didn't even know that Tadase was gone, let alone, Kukai having a date. And Negi and a tea factory? Then again, she could be bluffing, but by her smile, I could tell she wasn't. "My life doesn't surround them, you know?"

"But they are all you have really." _Damn her._

"You don't know me, Amu." I smirked at her.

"Neither do you." I flinched, which she saw. She smiled wickedly. A moment passed and I still didn't respond. Finally I was about to speak, but she spoke first. "I wanted to give your invitation personally. So, here."

I hesitated before taking the piece of paper. Her smile widened.

"See you later, Ikuto Tsukiyomi." See! The name change thing. I sighed as she walked away. So much for coming up with a plan.

**~At Ikuto's house~**

"I'm home," I said tiredly.

"Welcome home, son~!" my mother called from the kitchen. I went greet her. Sitting on the counter, I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Say, mom…"

"Yes?" she said stirring some substance in a pot.

"Well, umm, would you or dad happen to have something for me to do this weekend?

"Let's see….Not that I know of." _Crap. "_Why?" _Double Crap!_

"It's nothing it's just…" I guessed I'll have to tell her now. " I got invited to this girl's party so I was just making sure you wouldn't need me.."

"That's so great! You been invited to a party. And it's for a girl~!" _Oh, Gwad! _"So what's the party for?

"She having a sweet sixteen, so-"

"You don't want to go, do you?" my mother interjected. What was with girls and this fast discovering of stuff?!

"I guess apart of me doesn't. Then again, I don't want to _not_ go." I could always tell my mom things. When ever something was bothering me. She had called it 'mother/son bonding', I had called it plain torture.

"Look, Ikuto. I don't know much about this girl, but I'm pretty sure she'll be upset if you don't go."

"Hardly." I murmured, but she seemed to hear.

"All I'm saying is that, even if you and this girl see things differently, you can still have a good time." she said looking up from her pot to face me.

"I guess you're right." That's when it struck me: the perfect plan to get rid of Amu and get my fans back. I was about to tell my mom thanks, but a slamming door interrupted me.

"WHO LEFT THE GARAGE DOOR OPEN?!?!" I heard my father yelled.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?" my mother shouted back. Sigh. I picked my bag up and walked out the door. I needed quiet if I was going to get this plan together.

**~At Amu's Party~**

Everybody from school was there. Apparently, she rented out the entire hotel just for her party. Every grade had their own floor, too. Since our school started at the 7th grade, they was on the bottom. Then, the 8th graders, then us, and so on. Entering my grade's floor, a few girls stopped to gaze and drool over me. Before, every girl in the room would have stopped what they was doing to look at me. _Sigh_. But I was happy with what I got. Especially since I looked extra hot**(Me: that doesn't sound gay right? Fiona: STOP INTERRUPTING THE STORY! Me: Sorry…)**tonight. I wore my black jeans with a silver chain hanging from the belt loop. My shirt was red and I wore a white no sleeves open-vest over it. I finished it off with my black and white checkered high-tops**(Me: guy's ware high tops right? Fiona: RINI-CHAN! Me: Ok! Ikuto: lol Amu: Shhh!). **But I had to look good. The better I looked, the more Amu would think I cared, and the better my plan would succeed. I reframed from mingling to quickly get started on my plan.

**~Towards the end of the party~**

"So is everybody enjoying the party?" Amu said to the roaring crowd. She had on a tutu skirt that was purple. She wore a black tank top with the words "Party Girl" written in dripping purple print. She was standing on a stage like platform and a giant display screen was behind her; showing different pictures of her. "I'll just like to thanks everybody for coming out to celebrate me. As a thank you, you all gets take-home bags!" The crowd roared even louder as servants wearing tuxedoes, came out with black bags on trays. As they handed them out, I climbed up on the platform and stood next to Amu.

"Cool party," I lied.

"Thanks~!" she believed it. _Baka_.

"So, listen, I got a present for you."

"For the last time, stick to the gift list-"

"No, no; you'll find this gift…interesting."

She stared at me, reading my expression. After a while, she smiled. Not wicked though. _Huh?_ "OK, here." she handed me the mic as she jumped of the stage. So she wanted an audience, huh? Even better.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" I said into the mic. When they quieted down, I continued. _Gwad, how good it feels to be on this side of the fence. _"So, first I want to say, Happy Birthday Amu. You've _been _a great competitor." the way I said 'been' set her off. "Now I want everybody to look at the monitor." I gestured to the screen behind me and instantly a film, I made, began.

"Hinamori Amu:" the film began. "Cool N Sassy is her title, but that all a lie." the word 'lie' was written in red. Amu's face froze. _Check. _"The real Amu Hinamori is not who you see. In reality, she extremely shy and timid." The crowd gasped. A picture of Amu, blushing as a child appeared. "And the only reason she like that is because he parents did not want her." A picture of her and her parents cam on the screen. After a moment the picture on the screen ripped in half. "Amu Hinamori: The girl who lied to YOU." the film stopped.

Chatter began as everyone stared at Amu. I smirked.

"Oh, please. You-you-you all not going to believe this crock are you?!

"Give it up, Amu," I said "This school doesn't like lairs."

"What are you talking about? I still have my fans, right?"

"Are you kidding?!" someone shouted.

"You suck!" someone else called.

"I-you-they-"

"Hate you." I finished for her. She turned sharply to me, tears forming in her eyes. "It's over?" she said, more like a question, before bolting out of the building. _Checkmate._

The party ended soon, and I already had half my fans back. I would have to be sure and thank mom for the advice.

**~To Be Continued~ **

**

* * *

**

Ikuto, Fiona, & Amu: O_O

**Me: Well?**

**Fiona: I liked it! **

**Amu: So my fame's over, huh?**

**Ikuto: I seem so…evil. I'm not evil right?**

**Me: OF COURSE NOT, IKUTO-SAMA!!! THE YOU IN THE STORY IS LIKE THAT CAUSE HIS PARENTS AGURE. THAT'S ALL.**

**Amu: I liked it, way better then the perverted ikuto.**

**Me: Oh don't worry, that's coming soon.**

**Amu: WHAT?!?!**

**Fiona: So what's happening next, Rini-chan?**

**Me: …**

**Ikuto: What you don't want to tell us.**

**Me: it's not that, Ikuto-sama. I'll be happy to tell you it's just…**

**Fiona: Oh no.**

**Amu: What?**

**Fiona: You didn't.**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Fiona: Rini-chan!**

**Ikuto & Amu: WHAT?!**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW WHAT GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!!!**

**Amu & Ikuto: EHHHH??!!!**

**Me: I'm sorry! **_**-bows rapidly-**_

**Fiona: Rini-chan cold never do rough drafts in school.**

**Me: it's true! I'll always finish the story quickly, but I'd have to go back and write the draft.**

**Amu: B-b-but you wrote the summery. That's like a rough draft.**

**Me: Amu-chan, it took me an hour to write that summary.**

**Ikuto: Well this sucks.**

**Me: I'm sorry **_**-keeps bowing-**_

**Fiona: …I think it's time to go.**

**Amu: Bye people**

**Ikuto: Don't forget to review.**

**Fiona: Rini-chan, you can stop bowing now.**

**Me: **_**-stops- **_**Ok.**

**Fiona & Me: See you later!**


	4. This Feeling

**Me: Zzzzzz**

**Fiona: HEY, RINI-CHAN**

**Me: AHH! **_**-falls out of chair-**_

**Fiona: Gomen, did I scare you~?**

**Me: NO DUH! What are you doing here, anyway?**

**Fiona: I'm here for the chat!**

**Me: I though u got my email; there is no chat today.**

**Fiona: W-w-what?**

**Me: Yea, it just too long.**

**Fiona: B-b-but…**

**Me: I don't own anything. **_**-yawn- **_**Enjoy.**

**~Note To Readers~**

**The school year in the story started in August. Counting August, after two months it was September, the month Amu's birthday party happened. Now, three months later, it's December. I just wanted to clear up the time skip(cause it even had me confused). Oh and when I italicizes and don't put quotations around the sentence, that Ikuto thinking. Thank you.**

**~Show Me How To Love~**

**~No Peeking~**

**~Chapter 4~**

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as my body shivered. Why was I the only one force to walk to school in the snow? While everyone else got their parent to drive them, here I am walking through knee-high snow. No, that's a lie. It was more like ankle-high snow, but the concept still applied.

It had been three months since Amu lost her fame at the school, and I couldn't be happier. I had all of my fan clubs back plus more. I also no longer sighed as much and everything was going just great. The strange thing was, while everyone else hated her for lying, Utau and Negi befriended her. Whatever their reason for doing so was unknown to me, but I hardly let that bother me. I quicken my pace as I turned to corner. I looked up and notice that someone else was walking to school too. _Their parents must suck like mine. _Really looking, I recognized the black and red plaid jacket and red knee-high socks.

Amu Hinamori.

I debated if I should catch up with her. I mean we were supposedly rivals and I'm pretty sure talking was not what rivals did. Then again, I haven't talked to her since that day, but why would I want to talk to her. I won, that was all I needed. As I continued to go back and forth I noticed her stopped. I stopped too. After a moment, she turned around to face me. I flinched. And I thought I was being sneaky.

"What do you want?" her voice mechanic. Or bored.

"Nothing really," I said looking away. She continued to stare at me. After a while she walked over to me. "What?" I questioned. She stopped in front of me and began taking the scarf from around her neck. I creased my eyebrows as I watched her. _What was she up to. _She wrapped the black scarf around my neck.

"We can't have the most popular guy at school to get sick, now can we?" she forced a smile before walking away.

As she said that, something shook through me. Not in the bad way though. More like, a new feeling. I couldn't explain what to call it, but I could tell I would be felling it a lot more. And it didn't freak me out.

**~After school~**

"So, we've been out everyday since September. Yup, this could be the real thing." Kukai said as we walked out of the building.

"Wow, Kukai, I would have thought, by now, she'd come to her senses." I joked

" Ha ha," he said sarcastically. "I'm serious, Ikuto. She might actually be the on-…whoa who is that?! He pointed to a girl walking by the school. "Hey, where you going, hottie?!" he sprinted toward her.

"What happen to her being the one?" I called to him.

"Oh, she's not important." he called back. I laughed. He's just going to end up with _another _restraining order.

"Kukai still at it, huh?" I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I guess so, Negi." I said as we started to walk out the gates.

"So, listen, I heard about what happen at Amu-chan's party and-"

"Wait, you're calling her 'Amu-chan'?" I asked bitterly.

"Come one, don't be like that. And besides, just cause you hate her doesn't mean I have to.

"Who said I hated her?"

"It's pretty obvious since you humiliated her in front of every one."

"I didn't start this rivalry, she did!"

"All I'm saying, is that you hit a emotional topic for her."

I stopped. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed before stopping too. "Her parents, Ikuto. They-"

"Are none of your business." I turned sharply and saw Amu glaring at the bother of us. "You know, I didn't tell you about my past, just so you could blab it to the entire world."

"Amu, I was just…I was just trying to help." Negi said

"I don't need you for that." she said walking past the both of us. It was there when I realized I still had her scarf.

"Hey." I called to her. She turned slightly. "Your scarf?"

She turned all the way around to face me and smiled. "Keep it."

There was that feeling again. _What was it? _

**~Christmas Break~**

I was bored out of my mind. But I'll take boredom any day then listening to my parents scream at each other. My father was out of town for the weekend, so my mother had no one to complain to. I slumped down I the couch, flipping through each channel. I saw plenty of things to watch, but I continued to flip.

The conversation Negi and I had that day was still echoing through my head. Why would her parents be a such a hard topic for her? I mean, I know they sent her here alone. Maybe she was bitter about that. No. It was something deeper, I just couldn't figure out what.

The more I though about Amu, the more that feeling came. It was getting pretty annoying since she was on my mind half the day. It used to be weird when I got that feeling, but now I'm used to it.

My mom came down the stairs, holding a basket full of laundry, humming song from…her time. "Ikuto, you're still watching TV?"

What was she talking about? I had only been here for 5 minutes, and yet, I had already flipped through every channel six times. "Yup."

"Oh before I forget, you never told me how that party went~!"

"Mom, that was three months ago."

"The better the reason to tell me all about it." she set the basket down and sat next to me. I continue to flip through the channels.

"Well, you know that girl?" -_flip, flip-_

"Yeeaa?" _-flip, flip-_

"Well let's just say I don't have to worry about her anymore.'

"……"

"What?"

"IKUTO YOU DIDN'T KILL THAT POOR GIRL DID YOU?!?!"

"NO, MOM!" Gwad, here we go again. Mother/son bonding A.K.A pure torture. "We were rivals and I…won."

"Ikuto do you hate this girl?"

"What? No!"

"Then why did you start this rivalry between each other?"

"I didn't start it, she did."

"Really?" she got up and began pacing. Suddenly, she gasped. "I got it. She must like you~!"

"Oh please, mom."

"It might be, Ikuto. I mean the facts are all there and-"

"I'm going for a walk." I got up, practically running out the door and down the street. Amu did not like me, that I was sure of…

I walked down the street, thinking of what my mom said. There was absolutely no possible way that Amu Hinamori liked me. Right? I shocked my head to get the thought out of my head. I continued walking. As I walked past the café, my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket.

'_New Message' _it read.

I opened it and saw it was from my mother. What the-?! Why was she texting?

'_You should at least talk to her. Ask her why she wanted you to be her rival.' _I stared at the screen. I guess she was right. If you believed in the whole "vent your feelings thing", then she was very right. I sighed as I exited out of the message and scrolled through the contacts. After the second ring, Negi picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Negi…"

"Ikuto? How's your vacation going?" he asked eager.

"Quiet." I laughed.

"Niiiiccee."

"Yup. Listen…"

"Yea?!"

"I need Amu's address."

I could tell he was smiling on the other end. "Sure, Ikuto."

**Amu: -**_**whispering- **_**She just going to stop it right there I wanna know what's gonna happen next.**

**Ikuto: **_**-whispering- **_**She you're looking forward to me being with you in a house. **

**-**_**smirks-**_

**Amu: YEA RIGHT PERVERT!!!**

**Ikuto: Shhh! Rini's sleeping.**

**Me: I'm up now. **_**-yawn- **_**Where's Fiona-chan?**

**Fiona: **_**-sulking-**_

**Ikuto: She still mad that you cut her chat short.**

**Me: Oh. I'm sorry, Fi-chan.**

**Fiona: You keep interrupting me and-**

**Amu: IKUTO LET GO OF ME!!!!**

**Ikuto: I don't think I will.**

**Me: Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. ^_^**

**Fiona: Hey, stop cutting me off!! **


	5. No Peeking!

**Me: You do forgive me for cutting your chat off short right, Fiona-chan?**

**Fiona: Well, I suppose. But you'll have to make up for it.**

**Me: Sure! Anything you want.**

**Fiona: You have to make this chapter extra long! At least 1,900 words.**

**Me: I don't know, Fiona-chan…**

**Fiona: Nope, it's decided! Rini-chan doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Sigh. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

~Ikuto P.O.V~

I was a little shocked by the size of her house. I mean, her parents where rich right? Or at least middle-class? But this house…wasn't even close to any of those categories.

**~Flash Back~ **

"Her address is 456 Sakura Cove**(Me: I made that up ^_^).**" Negi told me over the phone.

"Thanks, Negi."

"You're welcome…Hey, Ikuto."

"Yea?"

"Why do you want Amu-chan's address?" he was still smiling on the other end.

"…I just wanna ask her something."

"Riiight."

"Shut up." I was about to hang up but her started to say something.

"Ikuto….don't judge her, OK?" he said before hanging up.

_What was that suppose to mean_?

**~End Of Flash Back~**

* * *

Maybe this was what he meant. Not to judge her about her house. I had never cared about that kind of stuff. I mean, it's not like, kids can control how they're house looks so why stress over it. If anything, make your parents stress over it. I sighed as I made my why up the path walk. Once at the door, I knocked. After a moment, I heard footsteps approaching. She sung the door open, with a hopeful expression. Once she saw that it was me, her smile dropped. _Well, then._

"Yo."

"…."

"Ummm."

"…."

"Can I come in?"

"I don't care." she walked away from the door, and into another room. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I left my shoes at the door and looked around.

Her house was plain. The room that was most likely a living room, was to the left. I leaned forward to see around the wall. There was a brown couch with it's back toward me. In front of that was a coffee table. Instead of a TV being in front of the table(like most houses) there was a bookshelf. In fact, it looked like there was no T.V at all. The walls was bare, except for one photo that was by the door. It was a picture of a younger Amu and, most likely, her parents. She wasn't smiling, but her blush made up for it. You could tell she was happy…

"You can come in now." she said, breaking my attention from the picture. She turned to walk to the living room. I followed.

"So, what do you want?" she said sitting down by the coffee table. She had placed two cups at each end. I sat in front of the other one.

"I wanted to talk to you." I told her smoothly.

"I'm listening." she took a sip of the substance in the cup. I eyed mine.

"It's tea. I didn't do anything to it." she sat her cup down and smiled her famous wicked smile.

"I know you didn't…" I lied. I took a sip.

"Amu," I said after a sat the cup down. "Negi said something about your parents being a tough subject, why is that?"

"…" she stared at the cup. I knew she wasn't going to answer so I moved on.

"I understand if you don't want to answer, but your going to have to answer this."

"ok." she mumbled.

"Why did you want to be my rival?"

"…cause, I knew you wouldn't hold back."

"huh?"

"Ikuto, one my first day at that school I already had fan clubs in motion. Guys had already asked me out, and so on. Everybody loved that fact that someone like me had transferred to their school. Except you. You could have cared less if I was there. At first I was going to try to become you friend, but I found out about your fans, and I thought you would be cool to challenged. If I would have picked anyone else, they would have just let me walk all over them. Not you though. I guessed I was sick of being treated that why…"

"So you didn't cared that I took my fans back?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! I might not have wanted people all over me, but that fans was the best part of that whole school." she laughed before taking another sip. I stared at her in disbelief. The only reason she wanted me to be her rival was cause she thought it'd be fun? And she hated attention but loved fans? She was confusing to figure out and yet, while I was staring at her, I got that feeling again.

"What?" she looked up at me.

"You're weird."

"SO ARE YOU!" she blushed and looked away. I laughed at her reaction.

"And another thing."

"What?" she asked still hiding her blush.

"Is it true that your parent sent you here by your self?"

"…Yea…"

"So you're here all alone?"

"Don't get any ideas pervert. I keep a can of pepper spray with me at all times." she said, letting her "Cool N Sassy" self I heard _so_ much about come out.

I started laughing. "That's not what I meant." I said gripping at my sides. "You ever going to tell me about your parents?"

"If I did that, you could use it for revenge." she looked at me with a smug face.

"Look, Amu, let's stop the challenges, OK?"

"NO WAY! I still gotta get back at you for ruining my party."

"We'll see." I smirked at her, causing the Cool N Sassy-ness to break and she blushed. My smirked grew as well as her blush.

I end up staying at her house till 8:00. And of course that feeling stayed the whole time. We said our goodbyes and I began towards my house. I took out my cell phone and saw 10 missed calls and three messages. The calls was from Kukai, probably about some girl her saw. I opened one of the messages as I turned the corner.

_**Ikuto**_

_**How'd it go with Amu-chan?**_

_**-Negi**_

I replayed "_**Ok.**" _And went to the next one.

_**Ikuto!!!**_

_**Y aint u anserin?!**_

_**Man, this girl iz fiiiiinne!!**_

_**Answer dude!**_

_**-Kukai**_

See, told you so. Turning to last corner, I open the last one.

_**Negi gave me your number. This is Amu…**_

_**Thanks for stopping by…**_

_**But don't tell anyone about where I live, OK?**_

_**-Unknown Number**_

I smiled at the message and saved her number. I guess I could keep where she lives private.

I remembered something as I walked into my house. She said she lived by her self. I knew my mother would want to know what we talked about, and I couldn't exactly tell her that. I tried to quickly, but quietly, go up stairs to my room, but my mom was waiting at my bedroom door. Ugh.

"So how'd it go?" she asked cheerfully.

"How long have you've been waiting here?" I walked into my room and sat on my bed. My mom followed and sat beside me.

"Don't change to subject. Now, tell me!"

"Well, you was wrong. She wanted me as a rival cause she thought it'd be fun."

"No way!" she jumped up and started pacing around the room. "Well, the night is still young. I'm pretty sure she'll come around."

"I don't care if she does or not."

"What?!?! B-b-but I thought you liked her."

"Where'd you get that from?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm lousing my edge." she laughed weakly before turning to the door.

"Wait. Umm….if I did, you know like her, how would I…know?" It felt weird to ask that. Like, I should have already known that. But I didn't. In fact, I couldn't recall a time when I had even thought of a girl as much as I thought about her. It had to mean something, but I couldn't figure out what.

A smile creped onto my mom's face and she skipped back over to me. "Well…you might think of her constantly or find any excuse to talk to her. Oh, and you'll get this feeling; you won't be able to explain why you're feeling that way...and you won't care" she sighed, remembering something. "And something I did was asked your father to come over to study and just-so-happened have my family there and meet him. He still doesn't know that that time when I asked him to fix my bike was my daddy testing him." she laughed. She got up and walked to the door. Before leaving she mumbled something that sounded like 'good luck'.

I laid back, staring at the ceiling, thinking of all the things my mom said. _Was I in love with Amu? _I eventually fell asleep, thinking about the pink haired girl.

**~The Next Day~**

"Ikuto, breakfast!" my mom called from the kitchen. I finished washing my face and went down stares and took my seat at the table. My dad was supposed to be home from his trip this afternoon so while I ate, my mom cleaned the house. I didn't get that; the house was already clean. _Must be a women thing…_

"Ikuto, could you turn on the news?" she said, while dusting a picture. I got up and turned the TV to the news. I sat back down and mildly listened to the reported.

_**This just in: blazing fire destroyed two houses on Sakura Cove.**_

"Huh? Sakura Cove?" I said aloud. I got back up and sat on the couch and my followed.

_**Local bystanders say the fire started at about 5:30 a.m. when Negisa Tsukino, owners of the 455 Sakura Cove house, placed an oven mitt too close to the stove and it burst into flames. The fire quickly spread to the 456 house and the flames was finally doused by 6:10. No one was hurt, thankfully. The owner of 456 refused to comment. Back to you-**_

I was already up and headed out the door to Amu's house. When I got there the entire house was collapsed in, as well as the one next to it. I took out my phone and called Negi. As I waited for him to answer I decided to walked through the ruble.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Negi, have you seen Amu?" I asked before stepping on something that looked like a teacup.

"Ah, so heard about her house burning down." _why did he sound so cheerful? _"No need to worry Ikuto; she's at my house…"

"I thought you was going out of town for Christmas break?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Could you come over?"

"Uh…Sure."

"Cool." he said before hanging up. I sighed as I saw something under crushed objects. I picked it up and saw that it was that picture of Amu and her parents. I dust it off and started for Negi's house.

**~Negi's House~**

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about? Where's Amu?" I think I was beginning to panic.

"Calm down Ikuto. She in my room sleeping." he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. I followed. "We are going out of town tomorrow."

"Then, where is she going to stay?"

"Weeeell…."

"No."

"Oh come on! Let her stay with you."

"What part of 'rivals' don't you understand? I went into the living room. There was no way I would let her stay with me. I was worried about her, but not that much.

"Fine. I mean, her parents already sent her here ALONE. I guess she's used to it." he walked around the couch and hummed an annoying tune.

"ALRIGHT!! I'll ask her." I sighed in.

"Thanks Ikuto!"

"Yea, yea. She probably won't even want to stay with me."

"It doesn't hurt to ask, though." she said before going up stares. I plopped down on the couch. After a while, I heard foot steps coming down the stares. It was Amu. I got up and walked over her.

"Sorry about your house." I leaned on the railing and she sat on the bottom step.

"Hey, it's nothing. And besides my parents said they'll pick a new one out for me," she smiled widely.

"When you think that'll happen?"

Her smile dropped. "They said the next time it crosses their minds…"

"Oh. Well…you could always stay with me until they think about it…"

"…." she stared at me for a long moment. "You don't have to do me any favors!" she got up, ready to storm out, but I grabbed her wrist softly.

"I'm not doing you any favors. I _want_ to help you." I said seductively.

She blushed a deep red before turning away quickly. I smirked as she turned back she had her Cool N Sassy façade on. "I don't know, you're a pervert. How do I know you won't try to peek at me?"

"I promise; I won't peek at you."

**

* * *

**

Me: Wow!!!! 2,323 words!!! I so proud!

**Fiona: Good job, Rini-chan.**

**Me: Oh, before I forget; I'm starting on a new story sometimes this week. I'm still gonna go on with this story, but I just want to start on the other one. **

**Fiona: Don't forget to review!**

**Utau: Helpful chrisom is welcome.**

**Fiona: When'd you get here? -_-**

**Me: Bye ^_^**


	6. Show Me How To Love

**Authors Note: Hi….I'm late with the updating thing….Sorry. But I'm going to update quicker since school's about to start back. So, umm, yea. Enjoy Chapter 6. Oh, and if I made some grammar mistakes let me know please. It's sad that I'm about go to the 8th**** and still suck at spelling XD. Thanks greenclover78 for telling me the correct way of spelling Nagi. So, yea, R&R.**

**

* * *

**

**~Ikuto POV~**

"And you're absolutely sure this is ok, Ikuto?" Amu asked me for the tenth time in a row.

"Absolutely." I answered ,also, for the tenth time in a row.

You would think I would be bored by now. Or even irritated. Well I wasn't. I was actually enjoying her panicked, blushing expression as we walked to my house. She was quite amusing to watch. When she wasn't asking me if staying at my house was okay, she was offering to carry her book bag I had slung over my shoulder. Watching her freak out and blush, pinned that _certain _feeling to my chest.

"What about your mother? Could she really be comfortable with me staying with her teenage son?" she went on, breaking me from my previous thoughts.

"I already called her. She's thrilled to meet you; only God knows why." I teased.

"Ha! Who wouldn't what to meet _me_? I'm perfect." she stated, smugly of course. _Oh, Gwad. _But , I had to laugh.

It might have been short and faint, but she heard it.

"What?"

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Whaaatever." she sang before we drifting back into a comfortable silence.

When we reached the house, she began fidgeting with the buttons of her plaid jacket. I chuckled softly as I opened the door, letting her go in first. Once inside, I sat her one bag by the door. She looked around for a long moment, gently touching objects as she explored. I let her be and went to search for my mother.

I went upstairs and ended up finding her in the spare room. She was adjusting a black lamp in the corner. The room, that used to be a pale gray, was now a bright pink. The bed, that was also a pale gray and stacked high with old boxes, now had a hot pink confronter.

"Uhh, mom?" I stared at the changes. I had just called her a few minutes ago…

"Ah, Ikuto!" she exclaimed as she ran over to me. "Is she here? Where is she? Why isn't she with you?!" she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yea, she's downstairs. What's you do to-" but she was already gone to greet our new house guest. I sighed and followed slowly. When I got downstairs, squeals filled the room; mainly coming from my mother but she was loud enough that you'd think it was two people.

"Amu-chan, is it? I'm so glad you're finally here! I'm so sorry about your house. Don't worry though, you can stay here as long as you want! Come one, let me show you to your room!" she said in one, long blur. She dragged Amu, who's face was covered with shock, to the room. I sighed again and grabbed Amu's bag before following.

**Later….**

I walked downstairs when everything had quiet down. Amu and my mom was on the couch talking about…whatever they were talking about. I really had no interest in their conversation. I passed them, who had stopped whispering, and went to the kitchen. As soon as I was out the room, the whispers started back. _Weird…._

I looked in fridge, not really searching for anything.

"So…Ikuto…" I heard a familiar voice call from behind. I closed to door and turned to Amu. "Yea?"

"Is it true you've never been in love?" she asked.

"Yea…so?" I asked coolly but inside I was freaking out. _Who the hell told her tha-…Mom! Yup, that seems right…_

"Well, what kind of teenager has never been in love?!" she said sitting on the counter next to one I had leaned back on.

"Apparently me." I said calmly. She stared at me for a short moment, as her famous smile spread across her face. She suddenly jumped of the counter and stood in front of me.

"I'm going to teach you." she smiled, not longer wicked.

"Pardon?" I looked down at her, bored but interested.

"I'm going to teach you what love is!"

"You…are going to teach me…what love is?" she nodded. "Yea, riiiight." I laughed before walking toward the door. Before I made it out she was in front of me, blocking my exit.

"I'm serious, Ikuto; I'm going to show you how to love." she said determined.

I was skeletally at first but thought about it. _It's better then asking mom about stuff like this, and maybe I could find out what this feeling I've been getting. _"I must be really be desperate." I told her shacking my head.

"I'd take that as a yes!" she cheered before running back to the living room, to tell my mother probably.

I sighed but smiled. _So this was the real Amu. _I looked back at the excited pinkete as her and my mother planed. I was about to tease her, but a slamming car door from outside stopped me, including Amu and my mom. I leaned against the kitchen door frame, already irritated.

"IM HOME!" my father said, rather loudly, as he entered the house.

"Honey!" My mom ran up the him and hugged him. _Oi. Just gag me now._

I walked up the stairs, but stopped as my father questioned me. "So no hello, Ikuto?"

"Sup?" I turned to him. I know what you're thinking and no I don't hate my father, but…this cheerful guy he pretend to be wasn't really him.

His attention turned to Amu. "Who's this young lady?" he smiled

"Ah, dear, this is Amu-chan; one of Ikuto's friends. She's going to be staying with up for a while." she informed as his smiled dropped.

Amu stood up and bowed. "N-n-nice to meet y-you."

"Of course." he said curtly. I long, awkward silence broke out as my father stared down Amu.

"Let me show you to your room, Amu." I said quickly, grabbing her wrist and rushing up the stares. If I was to be in that room for one more minute, I would have went insane!

Once in her room, she sat down on her bed. "Don't take him too seriously." I said, trying to cheer up her now dampened mood.

"I guess we forgot to cheek with someone," she laughed weakly. "Sorry."

"Please; he should be the one apologizing." I said, about to take my leave.

"Ne, Ikuto?" I came back. She looked up at me and smiled, "Teaching start as soon school gets back in."

"Whatever you say." I said walking down the hall to my room.

_Looking forward to it._

_

* * *

_

**It's not short, but it's also not as long as I wanted it to be. I truly didn't like this chapter. I know, I know; how can I not like my own chapter? Well I didn't! I've been trying to write it for soooo many days and I couldn't think of anything. I'm lucky I came up with this. Sigh. I hopped you all liked it though. Next Chapter coming soon. In that one, I'm going to post some important details about the story. Don't forget to review. Peace out, peeps!**


	7. No More Pink?

**Author's Note: So I'm hopping I'll like this chapter more then chapter 6. Wish me luck. Haha. Also, I'm going to try writing this chapter in 3rd**** person. Tell me if you like this way of if I should go back to Ikuto POV. So, before we start, those important facts I mentioned in chapter 6:**

**-There are no Shugo Charas or Embryo.**

**-Everybody in the story is 16 in the 9****th**** grade except Tadase; he's 15 in the 8****th**** grade.**

**-Rima and Yaya MIGHT not be mention in the story. **

**-Utau is not Ikuto's sister; she just his fan girl. **

**-Ikuto's father is Aurto. Not…the other guy XD**

**-There MIGHT be 10 chapters.**

**That's all I can think of so…ENJOY! I don't own anything. P.S. I'm so sick of saying 'Ikuto's mother'! If anyone know her name plez tell me! I couldn't find it on wikipedia. Who ever tell me will get a virtual Twilight book. And if you don't like Twilight then… WTF is wrong with you?!?!?! Hahaha. R&R!!!**

School started back, too soon if you ask Ikuto. As for Amu, she couldn't be more excited since today was Ikuto's official "Love Training Day". Amu and Ikuto's mother spent the entire break coming up with thing that could help him and she was excited to try them out. Amu hummed cheerfully as she made her way to Ikuto's room. She knocked lightly before peeking her head through the door. To her shock, he was still sleep.

"Ikuto…" she whispered, walking over to him. "Ikuto." she said louder now. Still nothing. She was beginning to get irritated. "IKUTO!!!" she screamed. This woke him up. He groaned as he opened his eyes slightly. The pinkete was standing over him. "You're not dead, are you?" she asked with fake consideration.

"Leave me alone, Amu." he said turning to the wall.

She pouted before leaving the room.

Ikuto peeked out the corner of his eye. 'I can't believe she actually left.' he thought before drifting back to sleep. But this didn't last long. Amu came back with a _certain_ object and a wicked smile plastered on her cream face.

She clears her throat before speaking into a megaphone, "IKKUUUTTTOOO!!"

Ikuto was wide awake now as he tumbled out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Good you're up. Now hurry, or we'll be late." she told him before skipping out the room. Ikuto groaned before, hesitantly, preparing for school. He took a quick shower and put on his black uniform, not bothering to comb his hair and walked down stairs.

"Where's Amu?" he asked his mom who was in the kitchen.

"Waiting for you outside. How cute is that?" she giggled, sipping her coffee.

"Not very much," Ikuto stated bluntly, earning a pout for his mother. "See you later." he said as he walked out the door. His mom was right; there she was, outside the door tapping her foot impatiently. She turned around when she heard the door close.

"Ready?" she asked, still tapping her foot.

"Yup." he said, walking in front her. She trailed behind, not saying a word. Only humming something that sounded like 'If You Seek Amy'.

After a while, Ikuto finally couldn't take anymore. "What are you doing?"

"Humming' and walking'. What are _you_ doing?" she smiled, amused at her accomplish of making him irritated.

"Well, could you stop?" he asked turning the corner.

"Which one: walking or humming?" she asked, still following close behind. Ikuto stopped to glare at her.

"Fine, fine; fair enough." she chuckled as they continued to walk.

Just before the reach the school gates, Amu stopped. Ikuto, not hearing her footsteps behind him, stopped to.

"Ikuto…maybe it'll be best if no one knew we were living together." she said refraining to look directly at him "You know; low profile?" .

"Actually, I was just thinking that." he sighed, relieved that he didn't have to bring it up.

She perked up, "Good. But we're still doing the training. Meet me on the roof at lunchtime." Ikuto watched her as she skipped away to her awaiting friend, Utau, and they proceeded inside the gates.

"Hey, Ikuto, what was up with that?" Kukai asked from behind, breaking Ikuto's attention.

"Nothing much." he replied. "Where's Tadase?"

"Who cares? Hey, you know that girl I was going out with?" Kukai asked, starting for the entrance.

"What about her?" Ikuto asked, beside him.

"Well we're officially going steady." he said smiling his goofy smile.

"You do understand that going steady means that you can't ask out anyone else, right?" Ikuto teased. Kukai face froze.

"IS THAT WHAT THAT MEANS?!" Ikuto only laughed as they made there way to class.

**~Lunchtime!!!!~**

Ikuto made his way upstairs to the roof. He was hesitant to go but proceed anyway. When he got there, Amu was already there, looking towards a distant. Seeing her face content as it was made that feeling rock through his chest. He shock his head, trying to breath evenly and walked up behind her. An idea cross his mind and he proceed to walk to her, just quieter.

Once behind her, he sucked in a deep breath and blew on the back of her neck.

"Whoa!" she screamed, jumping a good two feet in the air. Ikuto laughed uncontrollable as she tried to regained her façade. "That wasn't funny, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she raged, cheeks tainted with a bright red.

"Then…why…am I laughing?!" he said between bursts.

"Gaa, just f-f-forget it!!!" she stammered, crossing her arm over her chest.

Once he _finally _stopped laughing, she spoke, "Can we start this already?"

"Sure, sure." he said with a sigh.

'Finally… Ok…" she began pacing, thinking of where to start. Ikuto leaned against the railing, watching her.

"Ok, I got it!" she ran over to him. "Have you ever felt something-anything- for a girl?

Ikuto knew the answer, but no way in hell he'd tell her. "if I did do you think I'd be here?"

"Ok, Mr. Sarcasm! Umm…do you think any girls at this school are cute?

Ikuto also knew the answer, but decided to skid from the truth, "not really…"

"ARE YOU GAY?!" she yelled, loudly, out of frustration.

"HELL NO!"

"THEN WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM! I MEAN GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WORK WITH!!!" she huffed and began to pace again.

"Okay, fine," he sighed and turned to look over the railing. "How about-"

"I got it," she interjected and walked back over to him. "What about Utau Hoshina. She was telling me the other day that she had a HUGE crush on you."

"Eh, she's not really my type..." he trailed off.

"What do you mean not you're type? She a girl with a pulse; what more could you want?!"

"What, I can't have standers?"

"No, you can't. And I'm setting you two up." she said, determination spread across her face.

Ikuto was about to agrue further, but the warning bell for 5th period sound.

"Fine! Whatever." he walked toward the door.

"Don't you worry Ikuto! I know a good match when I see one. You won't be sorry!." she called to him until he was out of sight. She sighed, happy at her accomplishment and turned to the railing and looked at the beautiful display in front of her. It wasn't until the second bell sound when she realized where she was.

"OH CRAP!" she screamed and ran out the door.

**~After School~**

Ikuto walked out of the school building, reviewing what all he had to do for homework, when someone ran up to him and gripped his arm. He, expecting it to be Amu, was shocked when he looked down to see Utau's purple eye's locked on his.

"Is it true, Ikuto? Do you really like me?!?" she asked in one gust.

"Wasn't my exact words but…yea."

"SERIOUSLY?!" she asked, eye's lit with excitement.

"Yea. I guessed we could-"

"AH!!! I'M. GOING. OUT. WITH. THE. IKUTO!!!!!!!" she screeched, causing Ikuto's ears to pound. She danced away, chanting 'I'm Ikuto's girlfriend' over and over.

"I picked a good one didn't I?" Amu asked from behind, making Ikuto mentally jump.

"I told you this was a bad idea." he sighed.

"YOU NEVER SAID THAT!!! And besides, she's great once you get to know her." she said beginning to walk towards the gates.

"Of course you have to say that; you're her best friend." Ikuto mumbled, following behind.

"Just give her a chance, Okay?"

"Whatever." he sighed still hearing Utau chant in the background.

When they made it home, Amu told Ikuto's mom about the girl _she_ hooked him up with. They cheered, as Ikuto groaned at their overly excited antics. During the 'celebration' his father came home.

"What's going on?" he asked Ikuto, who was leaning against the back of the couch.

"My definition or theirs?"

"Let's try yours." Aurto said, coping his posters.

"Plain torture." he said with a sigh.

"Okay, let's try theirs.

"A celebration."

"Ah…for what??"

This time Ikuto's mom spoke. "Ikuto's got a girlfriend!" she cheered still dancing around.

"It's about time; I was beginning to worry." his father said with a chuckled.

"See, Ikuto, I told you I wasn't the only one who was skeptic." Amu said walking down the stairs. "How are you, ?"

Aruto glared at her, as he did before.

"Honeey!" Ikuto's mother walked over to her husband, jabbing him in the kidney. "It was Amu who set them up."

"Yes…well…Thanks…I guess."

"No problem…I guess."

….Awkward silence….

"Soooooo, Ikuto…tell me about this girl." his mother said, breaking the tension. She dragged her son over to the couch. Amu followed, still feeling Aruto's gazed locked on her. She mentally recoiled as she sat down.

That weekend, Ikuto took Utau out to a Italian restaurant Amu recommended. They argued about what a Italian restaurant was doing in Japan, but laughed at their own randomness. Laughing like this made Ikuto never want to leave Amu's side, but did when it was time to pick Utau up.

He had an OK time, but would have much rather been at home with a certain pink haired girl. All at the same time, he wanted to see Utau again. Naturally he asked her out again, and in a heartbeat, she agreed.

When he came home, Amu and his mother paraded him with questions and he answered some of them before going to his room. He heard their squeals all the way from his baloney. He sighed, very confused, yet happy."

"That's the 'I'm in love sigh'." a voice came from behind him.

'What are you talking about, Amu?"

"I'm just saying. I've heard plenty of sighs like that before; I should know. You're so in love!" she giggled

"Am not; shut up." he turned away, causing Amu to giggle even more.

"Anyway, I'm glad you had a nice time." she said looking at the night life in before them. Rushing cars, flickering street lights, and noisy sirens. All the sounds of the city.

They sighed together, then laughed.

"Why are you doing all this?" Ikuto questioned her.

"Cause I'm hoping she'd break up with you and ruin you're life."

He stared at her, confused.

"KIDDING!" she laughed as Ikuto sighed in relief. "No, but seriously…I don't know why I'm helping you."

"Well let's call it…a spear of the moment."

"Heh, you're so old; no one says that anymore!"

"Hey you're the same age as me!" he laughed

"Well at least I don't-"

_**Don't you wish you could be a **_

_**Fly on a Wall**_

_**A creepy little, sneaky little **_

_**Fly on a Wall**_

_**All my precious secrets, yea, you'll know them all**_

_**Don't you whi-**_

Amu answered her cell phone. "Hello?" she asked the receiver. Her eyes widened as the mysterious caller told her who was calling. Ikuto watched in anticipation.

"Of-of course!"

…

"Okay."

…

"Of course! Uh, when?!"

…

"Sure."

…

"Okay. Bye!"

She hung up the phone and stared at the phone in disbelief. She looked up to see a growing impatient, Ikuto, staring at her.

"Who was that?" he asked not wanting to pry, but the suspense was killing him.

"That…was my mother." Ikuto's eyes widened. _Wha-what? _"They want me back."

**Another's note: HOLY CRAP!!! Amu might be leaving!?!?!?! What will Ikuto do now??? Next time on **_**Show Me How To Love. **_**Wow that was lame. Haha! Oh, and I read the latest chapter of Shugo Chara. Two words: FREAKING EPIC!!!! Haha! OMG I STILL CAN"T BELIEVE HE KISSED HER!!!!!! Well, almost. BUT THE CONCEPT IS STILL THERE!!! Hahaha! Amuto is sooooo kewl! Hahaha!**

…**..**

**Well I think I'm going take a break. Lack of sleep makes me crazy! **

**Oh and you notice the two songs I slipped in? haha. Those were the songs that started playing when I was writing those certain sentences. Haha. If you don't know, they where If you seek Amu by Britney Spears and Fly on the Wall by Miley Cyrus. I don't own them!**

**Before I go, I just realized that there MIGHT be only three chappies after this. Wow, I hadn't even noticed. But it's good cause I found out that my school doesn't start back from another two weeks. So hopefully I'll finish this story my the end of the week. You guys probably not even sad. Sigh.**

**Well I've taking enough of you're time(and my hand is cramping XD ) so…Bye!!!**


	8. One Day To Late

**Ikuto: so Rini-chan, there's only two chapters left, huh?**

**Rini: unfortunately…yes. Are you sad Ikuto-sama?**

**Ikuto: Do I hook up with Amu at the end of story?**

**Rini: -whisper answer to him-**

**Ikuto: Well then I can care less. **_**-smirks-**_

**Amu: What are you smirking about?**

**Ikuto: You'll see.**

**Amu: I have a bad feeling about this…**

**Edward Cullen: Rini doesn't own anything.**

**Rini: OMFG!!! IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!!!! **_**-runs and hug him-**_

**Ikuto: ….**

**Fiona: What's with you Ik-kun?**

**Ikuto: I thought I was her favorite fictional character.**

**Fiona: you're her favorite anime character. You're no match for The Cullens.**

**Ikuto: Oh…**

**Bella Cullen: Enjoy.**

* * *

"Wha-what?" Ikuto managed to get out.

"They asked me to come back." Amu spoke, barely over a whisper.

"You're….You're not…seriously going back…are you?"

Amu looked up at him. His expression was emotionless, but if you were smart, you could here the hurt in his voice. "Of course I am, Ikuto." Amu was smart, but very dense.

"I just don't…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of neck trying to process everything.

After a moment, she caught on. "You're sad aren't you?"

He scoffed. "Like hell I am. I just don't get…how you could go back to the people who abandoned you. I _thought _you were stronger that that." he walked over to his bed as Amu stayed in place, shocked. "Unless you want to watch me change, you should get out of here." he said, bitter.

"With pleasure." she said, voice breaking as she walked over to the door. She stopped before completely existing. "Ikuto, you don't understand anything." with that she took her exit.

Sighing, Ikuto plopped back unto his bed, staring at the ceiling. _'Why'd I lie like that.' _he thought over and over, his chest throbbing with pain. He knew immediately that this wasn't the same feeling he had been getting; that this one was much worse.

**Saturday morning…**

**~Ikuto POV~**

I unwillingly went downstairs. Amu and Mom was talking in the kitchen, probably about her parents. I sat down on the couch, and aimlessly flipped through the channels. I tuned out the bad comedies and focused on what they was saying.

"I see….When are you leaving?" mom asked.

"Monday."

"And you're sure you want to return." my mother spoke weakly.

"…Yes, very much." Amu said.

"…I guess I have to let you go then." mom said, laughing slightly.

"Gomen…"

"What are you apologizing for; of course you would want to be with you're parents. It's just…I've grown attached to you, Amu-chan…"

"…" she was probably pouting.

"Come on, I'll help you pack." Mom said, trying to lighten the mood. They walked out of the kitchen. I turned my attention back to the bad jokes on the TV.

Once they were out of view, I pulled out my cell phone.

_**3 missed calls**_

I sighed and flipped it open. One was from Tadase, one from Kukai and one from Nagi. I decided on calling Nagi back first.

After the second ring, he answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"You called?"

"Yea….So how's things going with-"

"She's moving back with her parents." I interjected.

"Yea, she told me….Are you going to stop her?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. I just figured you wouldn't want her to leave.

"Please, I couldn't be happier." _'Why do I continue to lie like this. Of course I want her to stay!'_

"You're lying." he said confidently. That's what I get for knowing him since childhood.

"No I'm not; I glad I won't have to deal with her anymore."

"Suurre."

I sighed. "I'll talk to you later." I said, hanging up, not waiting for his response.

Bored, I walked upstairs. I ended up in front of Amu's room. I knocked.

Once she opened the door, the pain was back. I mentally groaned as I looked over her and eyed to room. Her bag was packed already.

"Hey."

"Hey….can I come in?"

"I guess." she shrugged. I stepped in, not bothering the close the door back.

"I guess I won't be able to help you with Utau. I'm sure you can handle it though." she sat down on the bed; I stayed in place.

"I guess not…Hey?"

"What?"

"What does it mean when if feels like you've just been punched in the stomach." I asked, the only way I could think to describe the feeling.

She stared at me for a moment. "Well, you either was actually punched in the stomach…or you're heartbroken."

"Heartbroken?"

"Yea…Why do you ask?" she asked anxiously.

"I…read it somewhere." I lied. Man I was lying a lot. I'd pay for it sooner or later. Then again, she was leaving, so I already was paying for it.

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to packing, so…" I took my leave. Was I heartbroken. Well I would have to be in love first, I guess. This is frustrating.

I went in to my room, looking around. I noticed something square-shaped under my bed.

I crouched down to pick it up. It was that picture of Amu and her parents. I had almost forgot about this. The day I brought it home I sat it down on the bed; I guess it feel off since then. I analyzed the photo. _'London, huh?' _

Looking at the photo, it hit me. Like… being unexpectedly punched in the stomach. I was in love with Amu. 'You'll get this feeling; you won't be able to explain why you're feeling that way...and you won't care,' my mom had said. Now I understood what that meant. Why I didn't want her to leave, why I felt the happiest around her, why I had the nagging, throbbing pain in my chest. I was in love with her. And I didn't care.

It was then I decided. I would give this picture back to her…and tell her how I felt. Tomorrow for sure.

**That night…**

I was laying down, facing the ceiling. How was I suppose to do this. Just walk up to her and say 'I'm in love with you,'. I mean, we're rivals for goodness sakes. I groaned loudly.

"Someone sounds pissed off." _she _said.

I popped up, slightly startled. "Amu, what are you doing?"

"I don't know…" she stared at the floor. "Ikuto, may-maybe you're right; we should stop this silly rivalry. "

"…Okay." was all I could say. Man, finding out you're in love with someone makes it awkward. "Why, so sudden."

"Oh, I don't know…spear of the moment." we laughed "So…I'll see you later…okay?" she asked, eyes sad.

"Yea. What's wrong with-"

"Goodnight." she said quickly, walking out the door. Weird…but very cute. I plopped back down onto the bed, going over how I would confessed.

**~3rd**** Person POV~**

Amu walked back to her room, tears forming in my eyes.

"I didn't know 'Cool N Sassy' had a heart." a husky voice came from behind.

"Leave me alone, Aruto." she commanded

"Aw, you don't like me, and I thought we could be great friends." he wined sarcastic.

"Yea right."

"It's not my fault nobody wants you here. I must say, when I told you, were expression was very amusing. No wonder Ikuto enjoys it so much."

"Can I go now?" she asked finally turning around to face him.

"Not yet. I have a question for you: how did you fake the call? Cause it's obvious that they didn't _really_ call since they've been died for the past 3 years-"

"SHUT UP!" she whispered loudly, letting the tears fall.

"Whatever you say. Goodbye, _Amu_." With that, he went into his room.

Amu ran into her room, got her one bag, and set that already written note on the bed. "I won't cause them anymore trouble….not anymore." she whispered into the night, taking her leave out the window.

**The next morning…**

Ikuto got up early, just so he could be up when Amu was. He really had it bad. He was actually humming, as he made his way to her room. He knocked, following the beat of his hums. He stopped when there was no reply.

"Amu, you up?" he asked, peeking his head through the door. No one was there. He walked in all the way. _'Where is she?' _he thought. He noticed the note on her bed. He picked it up. The very first word on the page was 'I'm Sorry…'

"Oh crap…"

* * *

**Ikuto: I don't want to tell you how to write you're stories but, how should I put this…WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE MY FATHER EVIL!!??**

**Rini: N-n-now calm down, I-I-I-Ikuto-s-sama; I'm explaining everything in the next chapter.**

**Ikuto: you'd better.**

**Rini: I will. Have anyone ever told you that you're totally smexy when you're pissed?**

**Ikuto: umm..**

**Rini: -hugs him-**

**Amu: That was depressing.**

**Fiona: Yea…SO WHO WANTS PIZZA ROLLS!**

**Everyone: …..**

**Edward Cullen: Anyway, explain again what 'anime' is.**

**Rini: anime is Japanese cartoons that are way better then the crap the U.S. tries to give us. They usually have people who can transform and their love is way more pure and sooo kawaii.**

**Bella Cullen: and 'kawaii' means…**

**Amu: OMFG don't you all know anything in **_**Forks**_**?!**

**Bella Cullen: You know what?!**

**Edward Cullen: Chill-lax, love. Don't be a player hater.**

**Bella: WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT?**

**Fiona: Home-dawg be tripping.**

**Edward: You already know pimpin'.**

**Ikuto: …and on that psychotic note, we're gonna go.**

**Fiona: Holler.**

**Ikuto: Sigh. R&R**

**Bella: this is the LAST time we come here!!!**

**Amu: someone's been sipping on that hater-aid.**

**Rini: I-K-R!**


	9. Flashbacks

**Rini: I love reviews so much!!! Thankies to everybody that has been following and loving this story. ^_^**

**Fiona: Ya see what you did, now she never gonna stop talking about this until she makes another story and get more reviews. It'll be an never ending cycle.**

**Ikuto: Sure does sucks for you, Fi-chan! haha**

**Fiona: you too Ikuto; she loooves Shugo Chara, remember.**

**Ikuto: oh, crap.**

**Tadase: Rini does not own Shugo Chara. Please support the original owners and enjoy.**

**Rini: Ahhh! **_**-throws holy water on Tadase- **_**you're not welcome here demon!!!! **

**Fiona & Ikuto: hahahahaha!!!!!**

**Amu: Ahh! T-Tadase-kun, are you okay?!**

**Rini: Amu has been brain washed! -throws holy water on Amu- snap out of it women!!!!**

**

* * *

**

~Flashback, 7

**th**** grade; Amu POV~**

"Now class, please pass your papers to the front." Ms. Handytold the class. I was barely paying attention. All my focus was on my latest masterpiece. Well, if you call a picture of a sleeping bunny in a basket a masterpiece, then this picture should definitely be hanging in a museum. I quickly dug through my bag, pulled out last night assignment, and passed it over the shoulder of the kid in front of me. What was her name again? Lulu? I don't know; but who cares right? She never said two words to me. Like I would let that bother me.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I peeked over to see my best friend Rima handing me a note. I quickly took it, not wanting to be caught and read it silently.

'_**How's your drawing coming?'**_

I smiled to myself before writing back. _**'Pretty good if I do say so myself.'**_

I heard her giggle softly when she read what I wrote. Minutes later, the piece of paper was thrown back over my shoulder. _**'Well mine sucks! Why'd you make me take up art again?'**_

I sighed. _**'Beeeecaaausssseee, I like it, it's totally cool, and that guy you said you like is in that class. ;)'**_

I heard her gasp, causing me to laugh slightly. '_**BE QUIET!!! Since when did I ask you to be my matchmaker, anyway?!'**_

I was about to reply but someone knocked on the door. I looked up, when the student walked in. She handing something to Ms. Handy before whispering, what was probably on the note, to her. '_If she was just going to whisper it to Handy-sensei, why would she bring the note?!' _I thought to myself, irritated already. Handy-sensei's eyes got wide, before fixing on me. I flinched back.

The student took her leave as Handy-sensei walk up to the front row to me.

"Hinamori-san, you're wanting in the chairman's." she told me, voice breaking.

"Ookaay?" I said confused. I looked back at Rima who was giving a 'what's with that?!' look. I simply shrugged and walked out the room.

Walking down the long hallway gave me an uneasy feeling. Why had Handy-sensei look at me like that? I didn't like it. Like she was giving me pity. But over what?! I sighed in frustration as I quicken my pace, just wanting to get back to my drawing.

Finally, in front of the chairperson's door, I knocked quietly. _'Why was I getting nervous?!'_

"Come in.," the husky voice instructed from the other side of the door. I did as I was told and walked inside. The first thing I saw was my cousin leaning causally against the man's desk.

"Sho-nii-chan!" I exclaimed running over to him. "What are you doing here? We weren't supposed to visit you guys until next week."

"Amu-chan…" he trailed off, averting his gave from my golden eyes.

"Sho-nii-chan?" I asked concerned.

He walked around me, taking a seat in a nearby chair. This gave me a chance to look at the chairman. He was gorgeous, of course. How his dark hair flown freely in front on his eyes, but those green orbs was felled with sadness and…Pity, maybe?

I looked back at Sho-nii-chan. He motion for me to come to him. I did. He patted his lab, wanting me to take a seat there. Now I was scared. When I was nine, he told me that I too old to set on his lap.

"Sho-nii-chan, what's going on?!" I asked.

He sighed before answering. "I'm…so sorry, Amu-chan, but…Auntie and Uncle are…dead."

My eyes widened automatically. "Wha-wha-what a-a-a-are y-you -t-t-talking about S-S-Sho-nii-chan? Mama and Dad are on a business trip a-a-and they're c-coming home today." why would he lie to me like that? My own cousin?! Why?!

"That was the plan…but there plain crashed…just a few hours ago…" he looked at the ground.

"You're lying." I spat out.

"No, I'm…I'm not lying, Amu-chan. They are dea-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks. "They wouldn't leave me. Not without telling me. I'll prove they're not dead." with that, I ran out the room. I heard him call after me, but I did not stop.

I went back to my class, looking at the floor, so no one would see my tears. Without a word, I walked over to my desk and got my things, including me bunny drawing.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Rima whispered.

"I gotta go, okay?" I said struggling not let my voice break.

I walked out of the class quickly.

As soon as the door was closed behind me, I took off running.

Out the building, down the block, and into my house I ran. Once inside, I sat down at the coffee table in the living room

"They're coming back." I chanted repeatedly. "They always tell me when they have to go."

I took out my drawing. I continued to work on it, still chanting those three words, over and over.

**~End of flashback~**

I opened my eyes, only to close them again, the sunrays being too bright for my not yet adjusted eyes. After a while, I reopened them, looked around, and realized where I was: in an abandon amusement park. I had planned to walk past here, but I was so tired. I sat up from the tree I was leaning against and stroked my hand through my hair.

Why would I remember something like that? At a time like this? I could already feel that tears forming in my eyes.

"Two damn weeks I waited in that house." I murmured into the air. I threw my head back against the tree, and looked up. That sunray was shinning through the leaves perfectly. I sighed, no longer able the hold back the silent tears.

Trying to think about something else, I wondered what Ikuto was doing. He probably just read my note, as if he would even be upset, and was getting ready to see Utau. I'm happy for them, I am. I mean, I couldn't just leave Ikuto loveless, and Utau liked him soo much I had to do something. Utau remind me so much of Rima and how she was so head-over-heals for that guy in our art class.

I laughed. I wonder if he and Rima ever got together.

Becoming saddened again, I went back to the sunrays showing through the trees, memorizing ever detail.

**~Flashback, last day of Christmas break; Utau POV~**

_**Cause I'm too cool**_

_**Yeah I'm too cool to know you**_

_**Don't take it personal**_

_**Don't get emotion-**_

I flipped open my phone, trying to balance the gallon of milk too. "Hello?"

"Hey…Utau…are y-y-you b-busy?" it was Amu.

I glanced at the inpatient store clerk, who was tapping her foot. I rolled my eyes at her. "Of course not, Amu-chan! So what's up?" I noticed the hairy lady behind the counter eye twitch. I stuck my tongue at her.

"Well…you like…Ikuto, right?"

"Of course!!! He's sooo yummy-looking!!!" I handed my milk to the lady as my mind flashed to the time I saw Ikuto-sama shirtless. '_Good times, goood times.'_

"Yea, well, I was thinking about hooking you two up. Would you mind?"

"OF COURSE I WOULDN'T!!!! Oh, Amu-chan, you're such an awesome friend!!!" I shouted, causing the checkout lady, and the people behind me, to finch.

"So I've been told." was her reply. I laughed as I walked out the automatic doors.

"But wait, there's no way Ikuto-sama would be interested in me."

"You don't know that, Utau."

"Ya-hun. He said 'Utau, there's no way I'll be interested in you,'"

"Well if I changed his mind, would you go out wit-"

"HELL YEA!!" I exclaimed, not letting her finish. I heard her laugh briefly. I started walking home.

"Cool…but…if I do this…you'll have to do me a favor and promise not to tell anyone." he voice was serious.

"Uh, sure Amu, anything." what could it be? Amu never sounded…this upset before.

"Good, but this is something I'll like to discuss in person. Would you mind meeting me at the park?"

"Of course; I'll be right there. Bye." after she said goodbye, I hung up and turned the opposite way from my house and walked to the park.

When I made it, I spotted her pink hair through the crowd of people.

She turned around as I walked up to her. "Hi, Utau….Thanks for meeting me."

"No prob. So what's bothering you?" she walked over to a bench and I followed. We sat down at the same time; I would have laughed but her face screamed serious.

"Utau, I'll hook you up with Ikuto…but you have to do something for me." she stared at the ground.

"Well, what is it?" I asked trying to read her expressionless face.

"Utau…my parents passed away when I was 13."

"What?! But I thought you said that they were living in London while you attended school here!!" I said loudly. She stayed in place.

"I guess I'm just a big, fat liar," she said laughing slightly. "Anyway, I'm planning on leaving soon and-"

"What do you mean?" I didn't want Amu to leave. She was my best friend. I could already feel the tears forming.

She sighed, "You know, I'm staying with Ikuto for a while right?" she asked still staring at the ground.

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, I found out that they don't…I just don't wanna be a bother anymore."

"You could stay with me then. You don't have to leave-"

"Yes I do!" I flinched. "I'm sorry." she apologized, sighing.

"It's cool…So what's the favor about?" I asked trying to get back on topic.

"After you're date…at least an hour after he drop you off-"

"Don't say date, Amu-chan~!" I started giggling.

Once I stopped, I saw her glaring at me. "May I finish?" she asked, irritation in her voice. I simply nodded.

"About an hour after he drop you off at your house, I want you to call me." she instructed. "Since Ikuto has heard the ring tone I set for you, I'll set it to something else. Anyway, once calling, you really don't have to say anything; I'm just going to react to what suppose to be said."

"What's suppose to be said, Amu-chan?" I asked before she continues.

"Just that my parent," he voice broke at 'parents', "want me back and if I could meet them at the airport; stuff like that." I replied with an 'Oh.' "I'll tell Ikuto's family that I want to go back and…they won't care. You and Ikuto will be happy, and everything will go back to how it used to be….So do you agree?"

"….Amu-chan, I don't know where all this is coming from….but, if you feel you need to do this, then I'm here for you 100%." I said, letting the tears fall.

"Oh, Utau…I'm nothing to cry over."

"Ya-hun, you're my best friend….Just remember to call, okay?" I pleaded.

"I'll do my best." she said smiling. I quickly wiped the tears away.

**~End of flashback~**

I lay on the bed, facing the ceiling. I wonder if Amu already left. Probably.

I let out a deep sigh.

'_You're such a baka, Amu-chan.' _I thought to myself harshly. Ikuto-sama is probably freaking out right about now. Of course, he cared for Amu. They might have been rivals, but I just knew he didn't see her as one.

That's why it shocked me so much at he would ask me to be his girlfriend instead of Amu. They were better for each other. However, my stupid crush prevented me from telling Amu that. Maybe that could have made her stay…

I sighed again, rolling over on my stomach. I reached for my phone in my back pocket and flipped it open. I started randomly flipping through my pictures. I stopped when I got to the pic of Amu, Nagi, and I. I wondered if he knew. Probably.

Sighing again, I threw my phone aside and rolled back onto my back.

_**With a taste of your lips**_

_**I'm on a ride**_

_**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**_

_**With a taste of poison- **_

"Hello?" I answered, glumly.

"Utau, it's me, Ikuto." he said, serious

"Ah, Ikuto-sama! Wha-wha-what's up?!" I popped up as my cheeks blushed madly.

"I need you to meet me at the park."

"But, Ik-koi, we just went on a date~!" I said giggling uncrontrobably.

"Utau, this is serious. Amu is gone."

I did not know what came over me, but I was soon filled with raged and hurt.

**

* * *

**

Amu:

_**-drying her hair with a towel- **_**I can't believe she got me wet!**

**Fiona: That's what he said!**

**Ikuto: hahaha!**

**Rini: Hey! This is rated T! none of that pervert crap. I would have expected better from you, Fiona-chan.**

**Fiona: SAID THE GIRL WHO WAS READING RATED M FANFICS LAST NIGHT!!!**

**Ikuto & Amu: Gasp!**

**Rini: y-y-you don't understand, I-I-I-….TADASE WHAT"S GOING ON IN YOUR WORLD?!**

**Tadase: oh no, I'm not helping you distract them.**

**Rini: that's why I hate you. Besides I don't need your help cause I can do this: Please R&R. Peace peeps!**


	10. Our Happy Ending

**Rini: so the final chapter. The big finish. The ending to remember. The-**

**Fiona: would you just introduce the story already?**

**Rini: fine, fine.**

**Dia: Wait.**

**Rini: O-M-F-G its Dia!!**

**Dia: Nice to see you too. **

**Amu: what are you doing here; I thought I asked you to stay home.**

**Dia: I know but I wanted to know what was going too happened.**

**Rini: well since you're here, do you want to introduce the story.**

**Dia: I'll be glad to. Ahem. Please enjoy the final chapter of Show Me How to Love. Rini-chan does not own the characters, songs, or names that may or may be mention in the story. She only owns the plot. Please support the real owners. Enjoy!**

**Rini: Now that is a disclaimer…**_**Fiona-chan**_**!**

**Fiona: don't start with me!**

**~3****rd**** Person~**

Utau, unwillingly, walked out of her house and to the park to meet a waiting Ikuto. She was irritated, of course. She just couldn't figure out why though. She guessed it was because Amu was getting all the attention from her supposed boyfriend. But hadn't she just said they were cute together? She was confused, and that pissed her off even more. Her walk changed into a sprint, trying to get to the park quicker.

Once there, she saw him, waiting for her under a tree, eyes on the ground. He was holding something in the hand that looked like a gift bag. Her mood lightened as the thought of having that given to her by Ikuto crossed her mind. She was already blushing when she made her way up to him.

"Hi, Ikuto-kun." she said sweetly.

Ikuto's head flew up; hopping it would be Amu. His mood turned sour again, looking back to the ground. Utau saw this. "Hey, Utau."

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked trying to hold back the hurt in her voice as a feeling of Déjà vu flew through her body.

He didn't say a word, just handed her a note. "I'm sorry-" she began to read but Ikuto stopped her.

"Don't read it out loud." he requested, not able to even bear to rehear the words on the paper. Utau nodded and began reading to herself.

'_**I'm sorry. So sorry.**_

_**It appears that I'm a burden on the Tsukiyomi household so, I'm sorry.**_

_**I wasn't aware of this.**_

_**However, don't worry.**_

_**I won't be a bother, ever again.**_

_**Bye-bye!'**_

Utau stayed quiet. Not because she was shocked, but that she was sure if Ikuto knew the truth, he'd hate her.

"Utau, I need you to remember, did Amu tell you anything about leaving?" he asked, pleading.

"…"

"Utau?"

"Ikuto…I'll tell you the truth." she looked into his mesmerizing eyes. He stared back, in anticipation.

**~Ikuto's House~**

Souko had been a basket case ever since Ikuto showed her the letter. She had grown attached to the pinkette. She was crying into her guilty husband's shirt when it hit her.

"Nee, Sweetie?" she said sweetly, clearing away her tears.

"Yea?" he asked nervously.

"You didn't like Amu-chan too much…did you?' she asked, although he could clearly tell she already knew the answer; he didn't have to respond as she continued. "Is it somewhat bizarre that she would have to leave like that? And didn't she say they'll come _here_ and buy her a new house?"

"Uhh…"

"And what was with that letter? Clearly she felt uncomfortable, but why? I'm sure Ikuto didn't make her feel that way. Why do you think, _Honey_?

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know…," he said. Oh how he sucked at lying.

She looked at him now, with an oddly pleasant smile. "R-r-really c-c-cause I-I-I

t-t-think y-y-you d-d-do." she said, mimicking his sturtters.

"It's water under the brige, okay?" he got up, heading for the kitchen. She followed close behind.

"No it's not water under the bridge! Amu-chan could be lying on the ground dead somewhere!" she started for the door, about to go find the pinkette, but Aruto blocked the doorway.

"Move!" she commanded.

"No!" he shot back.

Well, why not?!?!" she whined.

"This is exactly why I made her leave." he quickly covered his mouth, hating he didn't think the sentence through first.

"…what do you mean 'made her leave'?" she asked.

He sighed before answering. "I told her that she was a burden on us and should leave."

"You bastard! Why would you tell her something like that?!?!"

"Because…!" he screamed, but softened. "Because, I knew you'll get attached and when she really had to go, you'll be…well like this…" he looked away from his wife.

"Well…why didn't you just say that." he looked up confused. "I still think what you did was selfish, mean, and very bastard-like…but since it was for me, it can also be classified under 'very sweet'." she gave him a warm smile as he sighed in relief.

After a while, he walked over the phone.

"What are you doing?" Souko asked him.

"I going to call Ikuto, and tell him that she's still in Japan." he picked up the phone and began dialing the all too familiar number.

"What do you mean she's still in Japan? Didn't she leave for the airport this morning?" she asked walking over to her husband.

"Uh, no, she never left the city; at least I don't think she did. Her parents died."

"What?!" Souko screamed.

**~Back at the Park~** "Well, spit it out, Utau!" Ikuto commanded. Utau had become silent, trying to find the words.

"Well…" she sighed before continuing. "I don't know why Amu-chan left, but she asked me not to tell anyone."

"Not to tell what?!" he asked, grabbing her shoulders, making sure not too hard.

"She asked me…to pretend to be her parents."

"What are you talking about? Why would you have to pretend to be her parents?!"

"She asked me to call her after our date so that you'll and your parents would think it was her parents. Then she would say she wanted to go home and leave forever." she confessed.

"But why would she-" but Ikuto's phone started to vibrate. He released Utau and got his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked irritated.

"Ikuto, it's you're father. I have something to tell you about Amu." Aruto said from the other end.

"Really what is it?!" he asked, excited.

As Aruto told Ikuto everything that he could, Utau watched as his eyes first widened, then soften.

She could tell he liked Amu-chan more then he liked her.

She sighed, yet smiled. That's all she could do right? Just be happy for the person she loved.

Once he hung up, he looked at Utau.

"You're in love with her." Utau whispered.

"Yea, I kind of just figured that out." he said looking away.

She smiled. "Anything else I need to tell you?"

"No…but I think I need to tell you something."

"No need. I understand." she felt tears forming "You love Amu. You should go look for her." one single tear fell from her cheek.

"Utau…" he trailed off

"I'm fine really. Go." she wiped away the liquid on her cheek.

Ikuto mouthed 'thank you'.

Utau decided to stay in the park. 'They belong together.' she thought before quietly singing one of her favorite love songs.

Meanwhile, Amu shivered slightly. She figured it was time to leave; she couldn't stay in that park for the rest of the night. She struggled to stand up, using the tree bark for support. She was about to walk off bout something caught her eye. Ignoring all willpower, her legs pulled her into the direction of the object.

She ended up in front of an old gift shop. The certain thing that caught her eye was a drawing tablet and pencils. The set was old, but still usable. She hadn't drawn in so in long and just looking at the tiny canvas brought back the urge to do so. She carefully picked it up, not wanting to damage it more. For a moment, she thought that she should leave some money, but what was the point really.

Smiling, she went over to a nearby bench and begins drawing the old rides.

At the same time, Ikuto was using all his strength to keep running. That and the desire to see Amu again. He continued to run, quickly checking the places he passed. Places like the school, that hotel Amu had her 16th birthday at, and even the Italian restaurant she told him about.

The sun was beginning to set and still no Amu. Ikuto was starting to worry. 'Where could she be?!' he thought angered at his failed attempts. He thought of some place where he used to go; places she might not even know existed. Suddenly, he thought of the old amusement park. He used to go there with Kukai and Tadase as kids. 'Maybe she's there.' he thought. Only one way to find out. He started into a run towards the amusement park.

**~Back at the park (sorry for all these setting skips ^_^") ~**

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song, in the car**_

_**I keep singing don't know why I do…**_

Utau sang, still sitting on the bench, quietly. She didn't mean to start singing such a depressions song, but if describe how she was feeling. She sighed, no longer able to sing anymore.

"You look much better when you smile." I voice came from behind. She jumped slightly and turned to see an orange haired boy smiling at her. She had seen him around before. She remembered: he was one of Ikuto's friends. _'Ikuto-sama…' _she thought, sadly.

"What do you want, umm…?"

"Kukai," he answered, taking a seat next to her. "And nothing really. I heard you singing and thought I should compliment you. But then I saw you crying-"

"I was NOT crying!" he steamed.

"Could have fooled me." Kukai mumbled. Utau just rolled her eyes and began walking away. Kukai quickly got up and gently grabbed her wrist. "What was wrong?" he asked with true concerned.

She looked back at him. "I…broke up with…"

"Ikuto." he finished for her.

"Yea. He was into Amu-chan, so…"

"Really? I would have never thought they would get together." he said in his same goofy voice. Utau glared at him. "Uh… I mean…if you think like-"

"Just be quiet." she requested, silencing him. "I'm glad they're together." she said with a sigh and a small smile.

"You really do look much better when you smile." Utau blushed as she pulled her wrist away from him.

"What are you talking about?! And besides, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yea, well she dumped me. Apparently I'm too silly for her."

"Where would she ever get that idea?" she asked sarcastically.

"That's what I said!" he exclaimed, playing a long. Utau laughed. She liked this guy. Maybe even 'like' like him.

"So are you going to keep singing?" he asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked tilting her head in a way that Kukai thought was adorable.

"I want you to sing, but not that depressing crap you were singing."

"That was Taylor Swift!" she defended.

"Whatever. So will you?" he asked smiling widely.

"Fine." she mumbled before singing 'He Said, She Said' by Ashley Tisdale.

**~Back to Ikuto~**

He had finally made it to the amusement park. I strolled around slowly, making sure she wasn't in any hard to see places.

"Amu." he called out. "Amu?" he pasted the gift shop, stopping to look inside to see if she was there. Seeing that she wasn't, he kept going.

He pasted by the teacups, and carousal and still there was no Amu. His mood began to sour again. 'What if she already left?' he thought to himself. He looked around briefly. He notices something sticking out from behind a nearby bench. It was pink. _'Wait…Pink?!' _he rushed over to the object. Once there he looked over the back.

Yes, indeed, it was Amu, completely focus on her drawing. She hadn't even noticed that total darkness surrender her.

"Amu…" he breathed softly. It still made her jump. She looked up into Ikuto sapphire eyes, completely shocked.

"Ikuto…?" he nodded. Her eyes widened as she got up quickly, drop the paper, and backed away.

"Why are you here?" she questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said with a slight chuckled. He started towards her. Every time he took a step forwards, she took a step back. "Amu…come back."

"No…it's not that I'm missed…and besides m-m-my p-parents a-are waiting for me…" she lied.

He continued to move towards her. "Amu, I know what happened to you're parents." he eyes widened even more, freezing her. "Why didn't you tell me, Amu?" he continued.

"Like I said, you could us that against me." she forced a small laugh out.

He was now in front of her. He could smell her strawberry perfume bouncing off her. _'As expected.'_ he thought with a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, looking up at him, eyes innocent.

"Nothing…" his small smile was replaced with a frown. "Amu, you are most definitely not a burden on any of us."

"Yea right." she said eyes on the asphalt below.

**~Ikuto POV~**

I guessed this would be a good time to tell her. I sucked in a breath, but I was stop.

"What's in the bag?" she asked curious. I looked down to see I still had the bad in her hand. I kept forgetting I had that thing.

"Here." I handed it to her. She took it, hesitant.

She opened it and gasped. I smiled as her face lit up.

"It's my picture! How'd you get this back?!" he asked lifting the fame out of the bag and staring at it. The bag fell to the ground.

"After the fire, I went looking through the ruble and found it." I said looking away "Thanks." she mumbled.

"Am I really missed?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course you are." I told her honestly. Suddenly, I got an idea. "And you know who messed you the most?"

"Who?" she asked looking back at me.

I pointed to my self. She flinched back.

"Why would you miss me?" she asked eyes locked on mine.

"Because I'm in love with you." her eyes widened as I smirked.

"Seriously?" she asked, voice small.

"Of course, Amu."

I noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No! Shut up." she looked away from me as I laughed. "I guess you won't my respond now, right?"

"I don't know; I this is my first time being in love remember?"

She giggled. "I suppose you're right." she sighed before continuing. "I'm in love with you too…since the first day actually." she looked away, blushing.

I turned for face back to mine, titling her head slightly.

"So, we're together now?" I asked.

She only smiled before closing the little space between us with her lips. I kissed back automatically.

'_I'd say so.'_

**Rini: AND THAT'S THE END!!!! How'd you like it? Was it good? Huh? Huh? Huh?!-**

**Everyone; YES IT WAS GOOD NOW SHUT UP!**

**Rini: I wasn't talking to you guys!!!!! I was talking to my reading audience! **

**Dia: I liked it! Especially how you ended it with the same sentence from chapter 1.**

**Rini: I know right and thank you Dia-tan. At least SOMEONE appreciate my skills.**

**Fiona: what ever.**

**Amu: so what's you're next story going to be.**

**Rini: well I'm not sure. Either that psychologist story or **_**'Not Another Cinderella Story?!'**_** (go to my page to know what I'm talking about)**

**Ikuto: what's going on?**

**Rini: Ikkkkuuuutttttoooo, where have you been?!?! You missed the story and everything!!**

**Ikuto: What?!**

**Fiona: Sucks for you, Ik-kun! hahaha**

**Amu: It was epic!**

**Ikuto: could you start it over?**

**Amu & Fiona: WHAT?!**

**RINI: Well, if Ikuto-sama asked. Ahem.**

Utau, unwillingly, walked out of her house and to the park to meet a waiting Ikuto. She was irritated, of course-

**Amu: We are not going to start this again!**

**Fiona: don't forget to R&R.**

**Rini: I hope you have enjoyed my story ^_^**

**Ikuto: Bye.**


End file.
